Romantic Movies and Real Life Basis
by toughgirl13
Summary: Life is not like those stupid romantic movies where in the female lead starts running because of the stupidity of the leading man then the leading man runs after her. Well I'm not the leading woman and he's not my leading man either. ON HIATUS...maybe
1. Chapter 1

** A/n:Heya!! Another story from me! =D I hope you'll like it although it's short and stuff. This is an alternate ending for ispeed date!! =D**

**btw. A BIG BIG THANK YOU to angels. for inspiring me to make this fic longer. (it's now a multi-chaptered story)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own icarly b'coz if I did ispeed date wouldn't end the way it did**!

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I can't believe Gibby turned me down. Oh well, I'm just gonna grab a smoothie and go straight to Carly's. I bet she's having a good time right now. I saw the Groovie smoothies and entered. I saw Carly and…. And Freddie dancing. Just like what you see in those romantic movies. It broke my heart. It was cut into million pieces and a thousand more. It looks like they're enjoying. Who am I to interfere? I'm nothing but a co-host whose best friends will start dating in just a few more hours.I turned around to open the door. As I went out, I took another look inside through the glass door to make sure I was not hallucinating. Unfortunately I was not. I walked out of the scene looking down. I let my feet take over my whole body. The whole way, I was looking down. No..No! I felt my eyes become watery.

No , I can't start crying… If I start now I wouldn't be able to stop**. **I wiped my tearless face and my teary eyes to prevent myself from crying. I lifted my face and saw the park in front of me. I walked towards the swing, just then my heel broke. I took it off and went to the swing. I sighed. The cool Seattle air brushed against my face as I started swinging myself. I lifted my face to look at the stars. No stars, nope. Not tonight. I smirked. Looks like the whole world knows what I am feeling and is blending with it.

I stopped swinging. I sighed. Sigh. Maybe I should stop sighing ya think? I felt someone hold the metals of the swing. I lifted my head hoping it was Freddie who was holding the swing. I was wrong. Life is not like those stupid romantic movies wherein the female lead starts running because of the stupidity of the leading man then the leading man runs after her. Well I'm not the leading woman and he's not my leading character. I looked at the stranger holding my swing – my territory right now. "Uhm, excuse me?" I raised my eyebrow. He smiled. He walked to the swing beside me and sat down.

"Hey" He said smiling. "I'm Scott" He continued. I raised my eyebrow again.

"Okay. I'm not giving you my swing. You can take that swing but don't talk to me" I said looking down and slightly swinging. He chuckled.

"Why are you chuckling?" I stopped swinging and looked at him.

"Nothing. You look good by the way"

"Thanks" I blushed. What? Only few persons tell me that.

"So what's wrong? Your boyfriend broke up with you?" I looked at him.

"What? I don't have a boyfriend"

"Dumped?"

"No!"

"Then what is it?"

"It's a long story"

"I like long stories"

"Fine" I'm not sure if I should be telling this to him. I mean, he's a stranger, yet I feel comfortable with him. I think he's nice, but he's a stranger. Oh well there is no harm in telling him right?

"Well, there is this guy that I really like but I think he likes someone else. There was this incident which made me like him even more and just now I saw him dancing romantically with my best friend – the girl he likes. I just, I didn't know what to do so I just walked out, thinking they don't need me there" I smiled sadly. He stood up. There's something odd about him. I think I know him or I've seen him somewhere. He stood in front of me. He grabbed my hands making me stand up. He pulled me into a hug.

"You don't remember me do you?" He whispered in my ear. My eyes went wide.

**Scott's P.O.V**

She gasped. "Scott!" I smiled. She remembered. I'm glad she did. Now I don't care if she's in love with someone else. I'm still not over her.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Scott" I smiled as I saw Sam heading my direction, holding a paper._

_"Hey Sammy" We were only 6 years old but I think I'm already in love with her. I hope we will be together when we grow up._

_"Hey I met this girl in my school. Her name is Carly! She's sweet but there is this boy, Fredweird, who is very obsessed with her. It's kinda funny you know." I felt jealousy when I heard the name fredweird._

_"Fredweird?"_

_"Freddie"_

_End of flashback_

I smiled. After that event we left for New York.

_Another flashback_

_"Sam!" I cried running to her. Hugging her tightly_

_"What's wrong Scott? Is someone bothering you? Let's go beat him or her up!" She said with her toughest tone_

_"No! No one is bothering me but something is." I sniffed. I'm a guy but I'm crying on a girls shoulder. I'm a whinny_

_"Then what is it Scott? Tell me." She said smiling while tapping my back._

_"We're moving." I said crying even louder_

_"Where and When?" Her face dropped into the saddest face I've ever seen. _

_"Aww Sammy don't be sad. I might visit you here someday" I pretend to smile_

_"Promise me?" She pulled the hug away._

_"I promise" I smiled again_

_End of flashback_

After that event I've never seen her again until now. It pains you to see the girl you've wanted to see your whole life and by the time you see her she is sad and the worst is it's the saddest face you've ever seen. She wasn't crying but she is sad. I broke the hug and hold her cheeks with both hands. I kissed her forehead and then looked into her blue eyes.

"I told you I'll be back" I smiled. She smiled back.

"So the guy you're talking about. Who is he? I'm gonna beat him up for hurting my best friend—wait you're still my best friend right?" She slapped my shoulder and chuckled.

"Sure, whatever" She laughed. I laughed with her.

"So who is he?"She smiled

"Fredlumps"

"Freddie?" I chuckled. She still teases that boy I see.

"You remembered him?" She laughed. How can I not remember him? He is the first guy who made me jealous and he is still the guy who is making me.

"I have a large brain ya know" She glared.

"Oh! No I didn't mean it that way. Hey can I swing you? Let's tell stories. We still have a lot to catch on" I smiled as I went at the back of her swing. She smiled and walked towards the swing to sit down.

**Freddie's POV (a few hours ago)**

What's wrong with me? I am dancing with Carly right now but where are the sparks? Why don't I feel anything? I do feel something, I felt awkwardness. I've fallen out of love for Carly in months or years now but why do I keep on pretending that I love her when I don't; when the truth is I am in love with Sam. I smiled at the mention of her name. Just then Carly leaned her head on my shoulder. I can feel the awkwardness taking control of me. I looked at her focusing on nothing but her hair 'cause maybe that would set the feeling off. But it didn't. I heard the door closed. I looked at it and saw Sam. Oh no. Why do I feel the sudden urge to apologize to her? Was she jealous? I don't know why but I think I'll be happy if she is jealous. That means she likes me too! If she saw us I don't think its good news. I pulled away. Carly was giving me a confused look.

"What's wrong?" she smiled.

"I think Sam saw us" I said looking at the door frowning. Carly smiled.

"OMG! You like Sam!" She said jumping up and down.

"What? No! Of course not. Pshh. " Pssh. Nice work Freddie. Why deny it? C'mon she's your best friend you have to tell her. I received a hard thump on a head given by Carly.

"Okay, fine! I like her! So?" Carly grabbed my shoulder pushed me to the door.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go! Follow her. If you don't show up you might be too late" I nodded and run. I walked around the city not knowing where to go. "Sam!" I shouted while running. I went to the bus stop. She's not there. I went to her house. She's not there. I ran around the city not caring who else will I bump or who bumped me. I looked for her everywhere. Where could she possibly be? I stopped running and saw the park. The only place I haven't checked. I stopped and saw a guy hugging… hugging Sam.

What, is it that easy for her to move on (if she ever did like me)? Is it that hard to wait for me? I clenched my fist. Jealousy was taking over me. I narrowed my eyes. I felt my blood rush. It's not possible for me NOT to be jealous. I mean the girl I've loved is hugging another guy who is better looking, cool, and has a good clothing sense and it's probably not his mom who is buying it for him. I felt my heart drop. My fist clenched tighter. I saw him broke the hug and hold Sam on her cheeks. He kissed her in her forehead. A tear fell in my right eye. I don't want to see this anymore. I—I can't bear to see them look so cute together. It pains me to see them together so maybe I should just leave them alone. Maybe that will stop the pain. Those knives that are stabbing my heart are painful enough so I'm walking away. I saw him walk towards the swing maybe asking if he could push Sam. I'm guessing Sam agreed with that I went home.

As I reach the Burshwell plaza, I walked pass the door ignoring Lewbert's annoying screams.

"NO BAD MOOD, EMOTIONAL, SAD PEOPLE IN MY LOBBY!!!" He screamed. Gosh He's annoying

"Then get out of here!" I shouted finally making a good comeback. If Sam was here will she be proud of me? Darn it! I should stop thinking about her. I walk to my apartment not sure if I should first talk to Carly or get dressed first. I'm picking the second one. I walked inside and went to my bedroom to get dress.

After getting dressed, I walked to my bed and lied down placing my arms above my head. I sighed and closed my eyes.

**Sam's P.O.V**

"Seriously?" I laughed

"Yeah and the old man almost called the police" I laughed even harder. Who would have thought that the all goody Scott could actually do some pretty bad stuff.

"Hey do you watch iCarly?" I asked him

"Hmm. I've heard of it. It's famous in our school but I never did get a chance to watch it. Mom's monitoring my every move when using the computer. She only wants me to use it when I have to do researches and other school stuffs"

"What?"I chuckled "Since when did Mrs. Bliss become so strict?" That was unbelievable. Mrs. Bliss is turning Mrs. Benson. That's a funny picture.

"I don't know. Since I got my first D" My eyes widened. He never got D's.

"That's impossible. When we are young you always have A's straight A's" I laughed. He is kidding me.

"I know but it's just one time! I never got D's again for your information." I smiled

"How about you since when did you want to get all dolled up?" I pushed him lightly. He was now sitting on the swing beside me.

"I still don't want to get all dolled up. It's just that there's a dance in school and—" I looked down. Darn it! Stop being emotional Samantha Puckett

"Oh. Sorry to bring that up again" His smile fell. See what you did. Your childhood friend just came back for you and now you're making him sad. Cheer him up again. I stood up and grab his hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Stand up. I'm gonna introduce you to a friend" I smiled as he stand up and followed me.

* * *

**Tnx for reading! please review!! oh and also read and review on musicfreak291's iMystere sequel for iJe T'aime! Read her fics. It's amazing =D You won't regret it. BTW. Tnx for my betta!!! Thank u for being so patient :D  
**


	2. meetings and greetings

**A/N: Heya!!! I'm back.. err.. exams.. I HATE MATH!! Do u guys love math?? I might fail my Math subject. Anyway, nothing will stop me from posting this so here it goes.**

**disclaimer: I do NOT own iCarly =D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**** – meetings and greetings**

**Carly's POV**

I can't stop this feeling of excitement for my two best friends. I know I shouldn't have accepted Freddie's invitation for a dance but if I didn't then this wouldn't happen. Freddie wouldn't admit his true feelings for Sam. I just hope he have found Sam by now. I can imagine them playing in the rain, dating, flowers although Sam is not a fan of those mushy kinda stuffs. I paced back and forth with my hands on my hips. "Hey Carly what's up?" my brother Spencer asked.

"Up? No nothings up. Seriously" I said growing nervous. I don't want Spencer to know just yet. I want him to be surprise. He really wants Sam and Freddie to get together.

"No Carly, something's up. You just pace back and forth when something's up."

"Well I didn't want to tell you but – I think Sam and Freddie will get together! Freddie and I danced at the Groovie smoothies Freddie felt like he has to explain something to Sam. Then he admitted that he likes Sam and then I told him to follow her and now I'm not sure where they are" I said in the fastest way I could

"YEAH! Let's celebrate! Do we still have tacos?" Spencer said obviously in pure joy.

"Yup. Why?"

"I'm gonna make my awesome spaghetti tacos to celebrate for the new couple!"

"Awesome" I said smiling. Just then I heard the doorbell rang. Could it possibly be them? I hope so! I gracefully answered the door.

"How's my two awesome best frie— " I paused seeing that there's no Freddie in the picture only a guy with a brown/blondish hair . The colours of his eyes are fighting with the colours light blue, gray and light brown. He has a toned body, muscles are not that big not that small. He's an inch taller than Sam but where's Freddie?

"Uhm..Not to be rude but Sam who is he?" I asked looking and pointing at the guy.

"Ohh. Scott meet Carly meet Scott. Carly, Scott is my childhood friend who left. We haven't seen each other since we were six or seven years old. Scott, Carly is my awesome best friend!" Sam said putting her left arm around my shoulder.

"Hey! Come in" I smiled gesturing him to enter since Sam was already in.

"Just one second, please. I'm gonna go out for awhile." I said walking out my apartment. I closed the door. I went across the small hall and knocked on Freddie's apartment hoping he was there. He finally opened the door. I grabbed him so fast and drag him a little far from our two apartments.

"Why didn't you follow after her?" I said shouting in my whisper.

"I did" He said whispering

"Then why is she with another hot guy?" He raised his eyebrow "oh admit it he's hot" He rolled his eyes. "Answer me! Why?"

"I came too late okay!" He said looking down

"Okay. That's it! You're having dinner with us"

"No! I don't want to it dinner with that 'hot' guy" he said making air quotes.

"Spencer made spaghetti tacos and you're coming whether you like it or not!"

"Fine" I went back to my apartment with Freddie when I heard Spencer talking

"So Sam I thought you and F—"I cut in before he could even say it.

"Okay Spencer how's it going with the spaghetti tacos?" I gave him my threatening smile.

"Ohh. Its fine" He said going back to his work.

**Normal POV**

The 3 friends and one guest sat on the dining table awkwardly. They all sat there silently while listening to Spencer's cooking song. "ohh… I'm cooking things, cooking things for people to eat" Carly smiled obviously embarrassed. "So Sam aren't you gonna introduced Freddie?"

"Why should I introduce that? I haven't seen a _thing _being introduced" Sam shrugged

"Really Sam? If you have clear eyesight you'll know I'm a _person_ not a _thing!_" Freddie replied

"If you have a clear face I would've notice"

"oh really?"

"Really. Sorry not my fault I don't have a mother like yours"

"Lucky I don't have a mother like yours"

"Lucky I don't have your stupid brain"

"Lucky I don't have your stupid teeth"

"Lucky I don't have your stupid face"

"Lucky I—"

"What Fredzit no more comebacks?" Sam pouted. They are already standing in tension, both holding the table to support them selves. Even though both of them are diagonally across the table they still manage to fight each other. It's like they're magnet.

"Whatever Sam." Freddie sat down so did Sam. Scott coughed.

"I'm Scott. You're Freddie right?" He raised his hands for a shake hand. Freddie didn't bother to shake Scott's hand. Instead he looks at it coldly.

"You got that right" He said almost glaring at Scott. Scott put down his hand uncomfortably.

"Who wants spaghetti tacos?" Spencer said finally breaking the tension.

"Whoa! I can feel the tension in here!"

"What detention?" Sam said looking at Spencer

"Your home" Freddie replied

"Why do you care? Shut up!" Sam said getting annoyed at Freddie. Spencer faked a laugh.

"You see I said '_the tension'_ not _'detention' _"Then he laughed again.

"So Scott are you going to Ridgeway?"Carly asked

"Yeah! Do you guys study there?"

"Cool! I'll be giving you a tour tomorrow" Sam said facing Scott. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Spence, but I think I'll be going home now. I'll just bring home some spaghetti tacos if that's okay?" Freddie said standing up. He can't stay any longer. He can't bear seeing the girl he loves enjoying the company of another guy.

"Sure kiddo! No problem" Spencer said .He grabbed a paper plate and placed some prepared spaghetti tacos in it and wraps it with a foil.

"Bye Carly, Spencer, Sam and— Scott"

"Bye Freddie/Freddo/Fredshack/Freddie" They said in unison. He raised his hands and went out the door.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

That was hell! I can't believe I made it out alive. The tension was building up. I know I acted very rudely to Scott but what can I do? I was jealous of him. I mean he has what every girl wants. Cool, handsome, smart, gentleman.. should I say everything? As I open the door. I went straight to the kitchen to put the spaghetti tacos on the refrigerator. I smiled as I remembered the fight me and Sam had awhile ago. When Sam and I fight I consider it as our '_bonding moment'. _I wouldn't admit this to her but I actually do enjoy it when we fight.

An hour later I felt my phone vibrating inside my pocket. I looked to see who's calling – Sam? Why would Sam call me? I answered the phone anyway. "Hello?" I said with my calmest voice.

"Hey Freddo wanna come?" I heard music in the background. Where are they? Are they dancing? Is she dancing with Scott? What now? You want me to come there to make me feel worst?

"Where?"

"At Carly's house. We're playing rock band." I can feel the smile on her voice.

"Sure why not? I'll be there in a minute" Gosh I just hope Scott wasn't there.

I went down stairs not making a sound so I wouldn't wake up my mom. I mean my Mom's a psycho if she sees me going out at this hour I don't know where I'd be going. I carefully closed the door and walked across the hall and knock at Carly's door.

"Come in!" Carly said signalling for me to open the door.

"Hey!" I said with pure joy. I saw Sam in a different dress. I think she borrowed it from Carly. Wait, No Scott in the picture! Best hour of this day, best hour.

"Hey, Carly. I think your CR's locked" And best hour turned worst. "Hey Freddie" I smiled as raise my hand.

"Oh, Just use the bathroom upstairs" Carly said smiling

"Thanks"

"Hey Freddo wanna have a match?" Sam grinned

"Bet you'll lose!"

"Since when did you win?"

"Oh it's on" And now it's the best hour again. I grab the other guitar while Sam grabbed hers.

**After a few minutes**

Ahh! She's winning! We're both freaking out each time we commit mistakes. A minute full of _ahh's _and _oh's _filled the room. Yeah! She committed a mistake "Ahh!" I smiled. For the first time I'm winning. In the end we both fell down the couch. We we're both exhausted. I can't believe it I just beat Samantha Puckett!

"I just beat yah!" I laughed while breathing heavily.

"Shut up! I just let you won!"

"Did you?"

"I told yah to shut up didn't I?" I bit my lip. I pressed my pointing finger to my thumb and run it across my lips making it look like I zip it.

"You're a good player Freddork but I bet you can't beat Scott" Why did she have to bring that guy up?

"Was that a challenge?" I smirked

**Sam's P.O.V**

He smirked. That smirk I love. One of his trade marks. I smiled. I'm actually enjoying this than awhile ago during dinner. I mean I like Scott's company but it was never really enough. It always felt like something's missing. It's like Freddie's the thunder and I'm the lightning. Eww that sounds cheesy. Only Freddie can make me all cheesy.

"Are you accepting it?" I raised my eyebrow

"What's the bet?"

"I'll treat you on the blueberry for frozen yogurt"

"It's on!" I see. Scott's still in the CR.

"SCOTT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I saw him rushed downstairs. "Sam?" He stopped at the middle of the stairs with his hands on his side raised a little bit

"Are you alright?"

"Yes" If I wasn't mistaken I think I saw Freddie rolled his eyes. I giggled a little bit. SHOOT! Freddie's eyes widened. How could he have heard it? I mean it was a very very soft giggle"

"Did you just gi—"

"Shut up!"

"Shutting" I smirked

"So we were just having a bet. You and Freddie will have this rock band match. Whoever wins will have a free ice cream from me" Half of my heart wants Freddie to win. The other part of me wants Scott to win. I'm not sure if I'm ready to face Freddie after what I saw.

"Then let's do this" Scott said.

--

Wow they're really taking this seriously! Do they really want frozen yogurt that bad? No _oh's and ahh's _this time. Both of them bit their lips. Wow! They're doing this like this is their job. The song is almost done. Freddie is winning. OMG! I'm not yet ready – And he won. I sighed on my mind. What? I didn't wanna make him feel bad for winning.

"Well you won the free yogurt let's go to blueberry "I said standing up.

"Blueberry it is" I said taking off the guitar on my shoulder.

"Hey can I come?" I opened my mouth to say yes but Freddie cut me off.

"No, the person who wins will get the free yogurt. Not all the contestants" He said crossing his arms

"Its okay if Sam's not gonna treat me. I just want to come" I raised my eyebrow at Freddie.

"Sure why not. Hey Carly are you coming?" I asked. I really,really want her to come. I gave her the _please-say-yes-look _but then she gave me the _apologetic-look._

"Sorry, I can't Spencer's asleep and besides I still have to clean this mess." She smiled innocently.

"Okay. Come on you two let's walk"

We had this whole silent trip to the blueberry. It's very peaceful no one's talking. I saw the Groovy Smoothies. Gosh It brings back so many memories. I paused. Freddie and Scott look at me asking me if I'm ok with their eyes. I smiled. I'm okay. It's just a little too awkward in here. As we reached the blueberry I turned to face them.

"Okay. Grab a sit. Freddoof what would you like?"

"Your choice" I shrugged

**Scott's POV**

Me and Freddie grabbed the sit near the window. He was looking outside. I think his in deep thought. I've notice he doesn't actually like me. I figured maybe he likes Sam. Well there's only one way to find out.

"Hey" I said. He looked at me.

"I know you like Sam" I said with a hard tone

"Why do you care?" Why do I care? I like Her! Duh? Isn't it obvious?

"Just answer me"

"I don't like her—"I was about to open my mouth when he said "I love her" He looked down. I can see he is sincere. Sam loves him. There's nothing I can do but I just have her back I'm not gonna let her go again.

"Well. I'm sorry Freddie." He raised his eyebrows "but I'm not gonna let her go. I love her"

"You barely know her!" Is he's scared of me winning? How can he be? If only he knew.

"She's my Childhood friend! I loved her since we were still kids" He froze. "I'm sorry but I'm not gonna let you have her." He look down "Hey, may the best man win" I smiled. Just then Sam came.

* * *

**There it is my fellow Seddie shippers. **

**Scott: She's mine :P**

**Freddie: Nah, It's the author's desicion *crossing his arms**smirks**winks at me***

**me: *Faints* Let's make the readers decide shall we??**


	3. Truth and Consequence

**Gah! I failed my math test (as expected :P). I asked mom not to get the cards this sem. Sorry if this chapter is short and it took me long enough to update but there's just too many school works! Math makes me hate school even worse!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly...**** _yet_(not unless Dan told me I'm the true owner of iCarly)**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Truth and Consequence**

**Freddie's POV**

May the best man win? Can't you see? Every girl wants you? Of course you'll win! I looked at Sam then back to Scott.

"Earth to fredifart!" I almost jumped out of my seat. She chuckled. "Here's you're yogurt" she smiled.

"Thanks" I smiled. "So you and Scott we're childhood friends?" I just can't think of anything to say.

"Haha! What now you remember Missy in him?" Ha! Actually I do. Except that I think he's a fair fighter but he'll do his best just to get Sam from me; and if Sam hears this she'll think that I think I own her and she doesn't want being owned.

"Missy?" Scott the GREAT asked.

"Carly's childhood friend."

"What's the issue with her?"

"Oh. She just tried to steal Carly back from me." I smiled and chuckled. I looked at Scott, he look at me raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Ohh. So where is she?"

"She left after winning the school at sea thing which is weird because I never really saw her sign up for it." She paused. If only she knew. "Which leads us to the sad Fredward Benson" She said gesturing her hands towards me.

"Why?"

"He actually fought over that wild crowd just to get signed up for it" She laughed. I love it when she laughs. She poked my face. "Isn't that right Benson?" She said baby talking me. I tapped her finger away from my face.

"Hey! I actually won that trip" Sam's eyes widened. Darn it! Why did I tell her about that! She wasn't supposed to know! I looked down at my frozen yogurt and played with my spoon.

"What did you just say Freddie?"

"I said I actually tripped" Well. I hope she'll let this go.

"No, you said you won. Freddie, tell me the truth!" I sighed. "Alright, alright. Remember the night you came to me for help-" I was cut by Sam "and you thought I was lying." She nodded "not my fault "I said as a comeback. She opened her mouth to talk

"Interrupt or I will never tell you this again, ever." She closed her mouth.

"Well, I kinda believe you so when I discovered I won the trip I felt guilty when you thought I didn't believe you last night so... I asked Principal Franklin if I can switch places with Missy."

**Sam's P.O.V**

My jaw dropped. How could he possibly give up something he wants badly that he would even penetrate a freakish mob just to win it? Most specially why would he do it for… _me_? Just then I glared at him. He knows my pride and now I owe him and he knows that I _hate _it when someone's butting in with my problems. Gah!

"Why the hell were you butting in with me and Missy's fight?" I said shouting, making the other people in the shop look at us. I rolled my eyes glaring at them! These people should mind their own little businesses.

"What? Mind your own business people!" I said glaring and at the same time shouting at them as I stood up.

"Wha— you're the one who asked for help!" He replied. Gawd, he's such a dork.

"It's a girl's thing Freddie, make the feminine part of your brain work doof!" I sighed.

"Sam!" He whined at the insult. "And what do you mean 'it's a girl's thing'?" I rolled my eyes. And to think he was so smart.

"Duh! Freddie I'm a girl I need someone to talk to when I'm upset!"

"Well I'm sorry for not knowing but can't you at least thank me for helping you with something?" He sighed. I can't just thank him. I mean why should I? I mean He's supposed to be the one saying sorry.

"Why should I thank you? You're the one who's supposed to say sorry"

"Oh, me? You're the one I did the favour for"

"Didn't ask"

"Did too"

"Ohh really"

"Yeah right"

"Whatever! You're such a dork"

"That's it! I'm leaving!"

"Go ahead!" but the truth is I don't want him to leave. I want him to stay. Why do we always end up fighting every time we're doing something fun? The other '_fights' _ were fun, though. I love those fights because those fights were different than this. On the other fights we were merely teasing each other but this time we're really fighting. I sighed as he exited the store. I looked at the table. He left his yogurt.

"Uhh... Sam?" Scott tapped my back and I smiled at him letting him know I was fine. Just then Freddie came bursting in. I glared. He replied with a glare.

"I forgot my yogurt" He said while grabbing his yogurt. I almost laughed at this but I can't. He might think I've forgiven him but I still don't so boo yah! He marched out of the blueberry. Ugh. Sometimes this dork could get so annoying! I looked at Scott.

"I'm sorry" I said in the softest tone I could give.

"Why are you saying sorry?" He chuckled. I don't know. I just felt like it.

"I don't know" I sighed "Let's just go home. Where are you staying anyway?"

"At my aunt's house. It's near Bushwell plaza"

"Well, Guess we're heading opposite ways. Bye Scott" I smiled

"Bye Sam, Nice meeting you… _again_"

"You too" And with that I left walking on the street that looks quiet. I can even hear a couple fighting in an alley about the guy cheating on the girl. I didn't bother to listen, I don't know them anyway. I sighed as I walked towards my home.

Why does every moment I spend with Freddie take a huge turn and always ends up with us fighting? No, _fighting_ was not the right word actually it's more of teasing and stuff like that but this time it's really a fight. I guess I was just surprised of what he did for me that I didn't respond correctly; instead I got mad at him. It's my pride thing and it's kinda hard for me to avoid it.

As I got near my house, rain started to fall making me more pissed than I already was. I ran across the street to reach our house. As I ran across our lawn the sprinklers went on. Why would mom turn the sprinklers on when it's raining? And why would she turn it on at this hour? I rolled my eyes and went inside. I closed the door behind me.

"Mom?" I sighed as I took off my shoes/sandals.

"I'm in the kitchen" I walk towards the kitchen.

"Why are the sprinklers on? It's raining mom?"

"Ohh. Sorry. I'll turn it off. While I'm turning it off can you please watch the timer for the oven so that the baked macaroni won't be over cooked?"

My eyes beamed and I nodded with happiness. Ha! I guess you wouldn't have thought my mom to be like that, did you? Of course not. Well I know that my mom was practically careless and job less, un-motherly – if that's even a word, but she changed since Melanie came back home. She gave mom 'chicken soup for moms' book thingy I thought she'll never read but she did which is surprisingly a big step to her motherhood. After that she hired a lawn mower, and then she started cleaning the house. She did fire the Lawn mower and decided to mow the lawn her self and she started waking up earlier to make me lunch for school and even got a job. I never told this to Freddie. I kinda told Carly but I left the job part untold. Mom didn't want anyone to know that she just work as a cashier at dor-mart but she said that in time she'll eventually be promoted and she promised me a lot of things I can't even remember some of them but I sort of wonder how come no one ever recognized her. _Ding._

I heard the oven indicating it was ready. I grabbed the oven mittens and put them in my hand. I opened the oven with my other hand that is not wearing the oven mittens. Then I grabbed the towel and grabbed the baked mac with both of my hands. It's placed in a glass plate with handles on its side making it easier for me to hold it. I set it down our table and yelled.

"Mom! It's ready!"

"Ok, I'm coming!" She then came in and grabbed the plates. As I grabbed the spoon and fork I shivered. I remembered I was still wet.

"Oh, dear! Change your clothes I'll be the one in charge here!" I nodded as I ran in my room. I went to the bathroom to take a shower then grabbed whatever clothes are on the top. I ran down stairs. The table is all set up and now all I have to do is eat.

"Let's eat!"

**Freddie's P.O.V**

"Let's eat!" Mom said angrily as she dragged me down stairs to eat.

"But I don't wanna eat!" I said struggling. It's hard to have a mother like mine. I feel like being controlled or something. This is actually my thinking time. Time to think how things went so far this day but I already figure that out anyway. It's a mixture of worst and best.

"No! If you're not going to eat you'll turn like one of those hobos out there!" I rolled my eyes. Someone needs to consider giving my mom a mother's guide for this years Christmas gift. I sat on the chair slouching. My mom frowned seeing that. She slammed her hand at the table. I sat erect in shock.

"FREDWARD BENSON, Remember the rule?" yeah, the rule.

"You won't get respect when your back's not erect" I said it with her in unison.

"Well, then follow the rule." I rolled my eyes as she turned her back. I mean, I'm a young man I'm supposed to be free, right? She grabbed the plates and set them in the table. Sam. What the hell that was random! I closed my eyes as her name shots through my head in an uncountable number. I sighed. What is wrong with her? I mean I gave her a favour and I got scolded. She's such a random girl. I looked at the food place on the table. I didn't have the appetite to eat it. I continued to stare at it until my mom noticed.

"What's wrong dear? Don't you like it?"

"No, Mom. I'm just not hungry" I stood up sighing.

"But Freddie"

"Please Mom" I closed my eyes as I walked towards my room. I looked at my phone thinking if I should call Sam or not, if I should apologize to her or not?

I searched Sam's name through my contacts. I played with the green icon on the left side of my pearphone screen. As I accidentally touch the icon, my eyes widened. Oh God, I don't even now what to say. Should I ask her out? Stupid dork! You're supposed to say sorry. I brought the phone to my right ear. I can hear my heavy and shallow. I'm really nervous. I heard the last ring and no one answered. I sighed. Maybe I should try calling her again. I heard a girls voice saying _"sorry the number you dialled is not yet in service—" _I hung up the phone and sighed as I brought my left arm in to my forehead.

* * *

**That's it! :D I hope everyone enjoyed it! pls. click that button that says 'review this story/chapter' LOL!**

**Major Shoutout to my best friends (u know who you are) I love u both! read musicfreak291's Fanfictions and also angels.'s blind to you.**

**P.S**

**The next chapter will be long.... well, I hope so.  
**


	4. Dreaming and Falling

**A/n:** **Sorry! There's just a lot of school works to do! And i really need to recover from my huge fall in math! LOL! I know this chapter is shorter than the last but i hope you like it!! I'll try to update faster. I'll **_**try.**_

**Disclaimer: Nope! I don't own ****iCarly**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Dreaming and Falling**

**Sam's P.O.V**

I heard my phone ring again. Ugh! Who could be ruining this wonderful dinner? I rolled my eyes as I grab my phone from my pocket and answered it not minding to look at the caller I.D to know who's calling.

"Hello?" I heard a gasped and _click, _the phone call has ended.

I looked at the caller's I.D to check who was it and saw the name of the dork printed at the screen. What could he possibly want? Oh well, it can wait 'till tomorrow. And now I'm about to bring the best baked macaroni in my mouth and start savouring the taste. _Riiiinng. _I sighed. That dufus, can't he just tell me about it tomorrow? I answered the phone with a frown on my face and mom gave me a confused look. I smiled in response.

"Hey dork, STOP calling me in the middle of EATING!" I said shoving food into my mouth.

"_Dork?" _my mouth hung open. It was Scott! I grabbed the glass of water and sip on it gulping the water with the rest of my food.

"Hey Scott, sorry the dork has been calling and I never did get the chance to pick it up"

"Oh, I understand. So can you give me a school tour tomorrow?"

"You called just for that?" I said grabbing the tissue from the centre of our table and wiped it off my mouth. I usually would've used the back of my hands but since my mom doesn't seem to like that so I used the tissue.

"Uhmm, yeah, I guess?" I raised my eyebrow although I know he can't see what I'm doing.

"Okay then. Well I got to go now. Bye" _click. _And the phone call has ended. I sighed at least now I can continue eating.

_**New Scene**_

After eating I went to my room. Unlike before, it is cleaner and it smelled better. My room wasn't only cleaner but it was also rebuilt so I had to sleep at Carly's for almost two weeks but I like how it turned out. The room is painted with blue and gray. It has an orange closet in front of my bed. Beside my closet is a bookshelf and books that I really didn't bother to read. My bed is small and has a bed sheet that matches the color of the room, blue.

Behind my bed is a small staircase like thing that leads me to the small second floor of my room. That's where me and Carly hang out when she's over here. Sometimes she gets curious. I think she knows mom has a job but she doesn't have a clue of what was it. Anyway, the staircase leading to the small second floor is actually cabinets where I put some of my stuffs like shoes and other memorabilia's. Beside my bed is a somewhat divider to where my desk is. On the wall there's my cd case and other stuffs. Melanie's room is perfectly pink and has many books and girly stuffs that I hate.

I lay down on my bed staring at the ceiling. After a few minutes of staring blankly at the ceiling I slowly drifted to sleep.

_Ugh, my head is throbbing. I closed my eyes and rubbed my head trying to ease the pain. I opened my eyes and look around __trying to find Carly and Scott. I really don't think I should be seeing Freddie after what happened at the blueberry last night. You know the whole "school at sea thing"__. What's wrong with everyone? They are all giving me those cold and blank stares. I saw Carly placing books at her locker. I walk towards her to ask her what's wrong with everyone. I tapped her shoulder making her turn around giving me the same look as everyone._

"_Carls, what's wrong?" She shrugged closing her locker_

"_Okay! So what's up with the looks?" I said almost shouting._

"_You really hurt his feelings" I froze as she walked away like everyone else._

"_Who?" I asked_

"_Him" She said pointing at the stairs. Then she left._

_My feet are stuck to the ground. I __can barely move a finger. I wanna cry but the tears won't fall. The bell rang and everyone went to class. I was left alone in the hallway, or wasn't I_? _I looked at the person standing at the stairs. I feel like I know this person but I just can't point my finger on it._

_As he goes _down_ the stairs I finally remembered. It was Freddie. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes. His stares, they're just so… different. It wasn't cold nor was it blank. His stare has a mix emotion of hurt and care. I look at him and look down as I remember what Carly said._

"_Why are you still here? Go to class. Just leave me alone like everybody else__" I stared at the ground looking at two pairs of feet. I waited for the feet in front of me to go away. It didn't. I sighed._

"_Go away Freddie!" I said looking at him. His stare has been changed. Now I know he's really hurt. He shouldn't be. Then it change again with something I couldn't quite explain._

"_No" was all he manage to say. I raise an eyebrow._

"_Excuse me? I said leave now Freddie before your germs transfers to my body!" I said with an angry tone._

"_I said no!" He said with his calm voice. I opened my mouth to talk but before I could even speak he cut me by his words._

"_Sam! Stop pushing me away! Stop acting like you don't even care what's happening around you! Stop making me feel like I'm just someone who hangs out with you but not even considered as a friend! Stop leaving me in the dark! Sam please, just stop hurting me over and over again" I-I don't know what to say. It's not like those movies where I can just kiss the guy so that he would get over it. It's not that easy._

"_Sam" He looked down. "I don't wanna leave you and I also don't want to be left behind" Then he hugged me. I closed my eyes and wrap my arms around him. I can't believe I'm saying this but please make this last. And he was gone. I was all alone, again._

I opened my eyes to see that it was all a dream. A dream that everyone knows, will never happen. I look at the window greeted by the sun. Darn, everyone knows how I hate morning. I lazily went out of my bed not even bothering to fix it. I went to the shower, change my clothes and eat breakfast. Now it's time to head to Carly's.

I walked to the bus stop and hoped on the bus I was dropped at the next bus stop near the Bushwell plaza. I opened the door and closed my eyes preparing for Lewbert's screams. I opened my right eye and saw Lewbert sleeping on his desk with a smoothie on hand. I smirked as a diabolical plan entered my mind.

I grabbed the smoothie from his hand and put a drop on his wart and now on his face then I ran upstairs so fast not looking back and not looking in front either. This is so fun! Messing with Lewbert never fails to make my day. I ran and ran and ran and _bump. _I placed my hands on the floor trying to get up but failing miserably. I look at the person my body is in contact with. _Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump._

I can feel my heart beating. Crap! I'm even hearing it! This is so embarrassing. I just hope he doesn't feel my heart skip a beat. I looked into the pair of brown eyes looking at me.

* * *

**Hehehehe! so did you like it? LOL! I'll really,really,really try to update this story as soon as i can. To motivate me please click that button that links us to another window where you can review. :D ohh and the picture of Sam's room is in my profile =D**


End file.
